


Смотри в оба

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Duke Nukem (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/F, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Лучшему агенту поручают спасти и сохранить





	Смотри в оба

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная трактовка лора, сцены насилия, стилизация

_Нам всем абзац, чтоб хуже не сказать  
Саша Кладбище_

— Агент Ньюкем!

«агент ньюкем, агент ньюкем, агент ньюкем»...

Короткие светлые волосы, настороженный взгляд, жилистая рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев крепко сжимает пистолет.

Лани бы высказала все, что думает об этом, в своей неповторимой манере, — Лани единственная, от кого можно услышать правду, держа пистолет в руке. Но Лани здесь нет. У нее другое задание, и, видит Бог, агент Ньюкем не прочь бы с ней поменяться. Так была бы хоть какая-то уверенность, что Лани выживет.

Мертвый город продуваем всеми ветрами, но человеку здесь делать нечего. Грязный ветер бьет в лицо, швыряет пожелтевшие газеты под ноги, в горле першит от гари и вони горящей где-то неподалеку резины. В гарь вплетается другая, до тошноты знакомая струйка — сладковатая и холодная. 

Когда-то идея создавать техботов для работы, от которой отказываются живые люди, казалась такой удачной...

«Смотри в оба, свинья», — так сказала Лани, провожая до двери.

Пипец какой ценный совет, бля.

Улицу перегораживает баррикада; свернуть бы в соседний переулок, но он тоже перегорожен — проржавевшими воротами. Что делать? Пролезть в полуразвалившееся здание? 

На закопченной и липкой стене чудом сохранились остатки вывески какого-то магазина... Под ногами хрустит разбитый кафель пола, мебель в беспорядке нагромождена посреди бывшего торгового зала, а запах разложения усиливается. И есть всего пол-секунды, чтобы резко обернуться, стреляя почти наугад. «Почти» — потому что патронов уже в обрез, и промахиваться не с руки.

Технобот — не то создание, что может застать врасплох: спасибо его создателю, он передвигается с характерным железным лязгом. А вот мутанты, которых в городе после его захвата расплодилось видимо-невидимо... Всегда недоумеваешь, как им это удается. Такие тяжеловесные туши — и так мягко ступают и так легко двигаются с неотвратимостью хорошо смазанного в пазах тарана. Мерзкая рожа, действительно похожая на свиное рыло, издает злобное храпение.

Выстрел. Еще.

Смотри в оба — свинья!

Как там предупреждала Лани? «С одного выстрела даже такой чертов сорвиголова, как ты, их не уложит». Она уже сталкивалась с ними, так что знает, о чем говорит.

Стерва.

Несмотря на свиное рыло, руки у «свиньи» похожи на человеческие, только усилены кастетом. И двигается эта тварь быстро, невероятно быстро. Черт бы побрал эту упоротую гадину — в нее всаживаешь уже третью пулю, а она прет как паровоз!

Тяжелый ботинок «Доктор Мартенс» врезается в ногу — или окорок — под коленкой, потом в пах. И еще. Рукоятка пистолета обрушивается на башку мутанта, тот храпит и взревывает — в его утробном реве больше злости, чем боли. Хрустит проломленный череп, рукоятка обрушивается еще раз — теперь уже в глазницу, выдавливая студенистую склеру на рыло...

Уф.

Все.

Выскочить через разбитое окно — и наткнуться на... вторую свинью.

Если верить Лани и ориентировкам от ЦРУ — а им можно доверять, — то в свиней превратились под воздействием какого-то не то вируса, не то неорганического яда копы, оставшиеся патрулировать город и обеспечивать порядок во время эвакуации. Проверять не хочется, но когда у свиней оказывается оружие, стреляют они чертовски метко, а сейчас как раз тот случай. Святое дерьмо, вот это и называется «влип»...

И ведь осталось каких-то пол-квартала! Конечно, если карта не врет.

Пуля с еле слышным свистом пролетает у самого лица, едва не срезав короткую светлую прядь. Выплюнуть ругательство сквозь зубы, отклониться назад — и, выглянув из-за угла, послать очередную пулю в ствол... Визг! 

Короткая перебежка... И снова застыть, чтобы новый выстрел не попал в твою задницу. Это всегда обиднее любых смертей и даже пыток — когда тебя подстреливают у самой цели.

Но спрашивается: какого чертова хрена сюда понесло людей? Сталкеры? По официальной версии — научная миссия. И что этим яйцеголовым тут понадобилось? Пробы воздуха? Или они всерьез собирались «изучать» свиней с оружием? Что ни говори, а гуманитарное образование подчас делает людей немного... того.

Дверь, железная, когда-то надежная, но сейчас проржавевшая и покрытая какими-то потеками (зачем врать самому себе, ясно же, что у этой двери кого-то расстреливали, и не раз, так что потеки исключительно кровавые), подается с третьего удара ногой. Обычно в таких случаях удобнее всего сделать несколько выстрелов в замок, тем более, что он давно прогнил, но патроны! Расход их оказался заметно больше, чем можно было бы рассчитывать. Поэтому приходится высадить дверь ногой и едва не сверзиться со склизких от загнившей крови ступенек, ведущих в подвал. В лицо бьет запах гнили, трупов, сырости, трухлявого бетона и страха.

А за спиной тысячами пропахших гарью и мертвечиной сквозняков шепчет мертвый город: «агент ньюкем агент ньюкем агент ньюкем...»

И что же ты хочешь сказать, вотчина техботов? «Отступись, пошли своих боссов на хер, брось яйцеголовых умирать?» А не пошел бы ты со своим пипец каким ценным советом в задницу?

— Эй! Есть кто живой?

Вот будет номер, если и здесь поджидают свиньи... Нет, номер будет, если они уже перестреляли яйцеголовых и обгладывают их трупы. Свиньи, говорят, любят мертвечинку с душком.

— Кто здесь? — еле слышный дрожащий голос.

— Агент Ньюкем, ЦРУ, — отзываешься уверенно, как и положено профессионалу, хотя на самом деле никакой уверенности. Техботы, по слухам, умеют подражать человеческим голосам.

Но еще несколько шагов — и становится ясно, что это не техботы. Это люди, пятеро мужчин и одна женщина, — истощенные, избитые в кровь, один из мужчин явно не сможет идти. А остальные не смогут его тащить, значит, придется все на свои плечи.

— Ми... мистер Ньюкем... Так, значит, это правда? Это не легенда — герцог Ньюкем? Господин Герцог...

— Во-первых, мисс, а не мистер, — раздраженно обрывает его агент Ньюкем. — Можно просто Мэри. Дюк — это придумала моя девчонка, Лани, когда мы с ней были напарницами. Я была Герцог, а она Король. И держи при себе свое пипец какое ценное мнение насчет моей легенды и меня лично. Я вас нашла, я вас и вытащу, если подберете задницы и будете слушаться, понятно? А теперь встали, все, и живо на выход! За мной! Гуськом! Эй, ты, — это к мужчине покрепче и помоложе, — будешь замыкающим, и смотри в оба! Тут свиньи...


End file.
